


She.

by JASPERFDENT



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASPERFDENT/pseuds/JASPERFDENT
Summary: A wedding, something you should enjoy, to be proud of for both bride and groom, yet Sarah cannot find it in herself to see through the thick cloud of her own emotions, watching.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Sarah Jacobs & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Kudos: 4





	She.

**Author's Note:**

> If you cannot tell by the title, I recommend playing She by Dodie whilst reading.

Sarah smiled up to Katherine, watching her face brighten as her open arms were filled in a mere second, lifting the girl and spinning her around. “Sare?? Where’ve you been?” She cried out, cupping her face in her hands. “I’ve missed you!!” Sarah could feel the metal of the ring against her cheek, not letting her face fall as she leaned into the hand for a moment. “Never far, I’ve just been busy...” Katherine nodded, her hands lowering as Jack joined, his arms wrapping loosely around Sarah’s shoulder. “Glad to see you, Sare... you look great!” She looked up, nodding and lightly punching his stomach. “Don’t I see your face enough?” She teased, watching him feign offense as he walked off to get some drinks.

Sarah sighed, sliding down at a table with her brothers, watching Katherine and Jack talk with no care in the world. She had missed the ceremony, but to nobody’s knowledge, on purpose. She couldn’t help but feel a swell in her chest when Katherine would do something as simple as glance over or smile and Sarah was unable to speak. A harmless hand holding, a playful smile, or a weak laugh as they tried to stay quiet on the rooftops as the rest of the Jacobs family slept peacefully. 

Katherine’s dress spun freely as Jack twirled her, Sarah had made it for a month straight, rarely resting unless she’d fallen asleep whilst working, her design simple as Jack wore whatever he could afford. He watched as Jack handed her off to Joseph, interlocking her pinky finger with David. A promise he’d be that happy one day, that maybe..she could find someone.. to pretend she would be this happy. As if she was able to smile like Jack did, to look at someone like Katherine gazed to Jack, to connect with somebody so strongly..and have it returned. 

As the night got later, she picked up a drowsy Les, who was then taken by David on the walk home. As they settled, Les rested in her lap as she rocked softly, her hand toying with his hair, a hand rested against David’s as she promised herself; to take care of the only people who mattered to her as much as Katherine. Her brothers. 


End file.
